1. Field
The following description generally relates to a waterproof device for a connector joint, and more particularly to a waterproof device for a connector joint, which seals a joint of a modular jack and a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
When closed-circuit (CC) TV cameras are installed, an RJ45 modular jack and an RJ45 connector are generally connected for data transmission. However, when the CCTV cameras are installed in an outdoor environment, the joint of an RJ45 modular jack and an RJ45 connector is exposed to the outside such that a failure in the CCTV camera may occur due to moisture from rain and the like. Accordingly, a waterproof device is used to waterproof the connector joint.
FIG. 1 illustrates an embodiment of such waterproof device for a connector joint. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the waterproof device for a connector joint includes a connector protective cover 1, a back cover 2, and a cable waterproofing gasket 3. The waterproof device for a connector joint is operated in such a manner that: a cable C is sequentially inserted into the back cover 2, the cable waterproofing gasket 3, and the connector protective cover 1, and then the cable C is connected with the connector 4; after joining the connector 4 connected to the cable C to the module jack 5, the connector protective cover 1 is turned clockwise to be connected to the modular jack 5; and the back cover 2 is similarly turned clockwise to be connected to the connector protective cover 1. In this manner, when the back cover 2 is connected, the cable waterproofing gasket 3 is pressed to the cable, thereby enabling waterproofing.
However, such general waterproof device for a connector joint, as disclosed in Korea Patent No. 10-1152933 (May 29, 2012), has drawbacks in that various components are required, which increases the cost of parts, and an assembly process becomes complicated, thereby reducing productivity. Further, since the cable C is connected to the connector after being inserted into all the components of a waterproof device for a connector joint, a process of connecting the cable with the connector may not be performed in advance but should be performed on the spot of installation, such that equipment for installation should be carried all the time.